Cash Cow 2
Cash Cow 2 is the sequel to Cash Cow. It came out in 2007 With Polar Plunge And replaced Skater Kat. It's as an Arcade game. In this game, you try to click on groups of the right colored bottles (Pink, Green, Blue etc.) until your milk level fills up, when it fills up you complete the level. There are several special blocks in this game. There is a picture of Cash Cow on top of the machine. You get 1 Kinzcash for every 30 points. You get 1 point for taking out 1 block, if you take out four blocks, you get a bonus point if you take out five blocks, you get two bonus points and so on. Scoring * 1 Kinzcash for every 30 points. * 1 point given for each block eliminated. Scoring Bonuses * 1 bonus point for every group over 3 blocks ** For example, if you take out 4 blocks, you score the 4 points for the blocks themselves, plus 1 bonus point for a total of 5 points for clearing that group. Eliminate a group of five, you get 7 points, etc. * Leaving the level with 4 or fewer points earns bonuses depending on the level and how many bottles are left. ** Levels 1 & 2: 0 bottles left = 25pts, 1 bottle = 20 pts, 2 = 15pts, 3 = 10pts, 4 = 5pts ** Level 3: 0 = 50pts, 1 = 40 ** PLEASE HELP FILL IN THE POINTS FOR OTHER LEVELS Special blocks Exterminate The Lightning block is a block that, when you click it in a group of its color, will destroy every single block of its color. Crack The Crack blocks are blocks with small cracks in them, every turn (for three turns) the crack will grow bigger and then on the fourth turn it will crack and release a lot of your milk. You must click it before the fourth turn to avoid that. Bomb This block will explode and destroy every single block touching it but you should wait until the end to use it. It does not need to be in a group as it is a soda. Plus Click on this in a group and you will get another row of blocks on all the rows that are not touching the top. Lightning This block does not need to be in a group to click it as it is a Soda. If you click it, it will destroy every single block on the same row as it. Caps All bottles with caps will give you one extra point for destroying groups, every group you destroy while it exists will give you one extra point. x A x2 block will double the score that you would have gotten from that group of blocks. A x3 block will triple it and so on. White Bottles White Bottles can only be destroyed by a Soda. Trivia *Cash Cow 2 is another game that was remade (Cash Cow), the other is Hungry Hog. *Cash Cow 2 was added to the arcade in early 2007. *Cash Cow 2 was a Deluxe Membership game for a brief amount of time. Category:Games